


Piccola Anima

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [11]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: It's just Angst and Fluff, in Italian. Listen to the song and look for a translation, you won't regret it.
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Piccola Anima

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the people who don't speak Italian, but I had to speak this piece of my mind in my native language, I hope you understand and like it. The song, Piccola Anima by Ermal Meta, is one of the most beautiful in Italy, I recommend you to listen it.

_Piccola anima  
Che fuggi come se  
Fossi un passero  
Spaventato a morte_

Joana non smette di rigirarsi nel letto. Ha litigato di nuovo con Cris, pesantemente. Non riesce a dimenticare il suo sguardo ferito, le lacrime che minacciavano di scorrere dai suoi occhi azzurri che l'avevano stregata dal primo momento. E Joana non è riuscita a sopportare oltre, ha preso le sue cose ed è tornata a casa, spaventata da quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se la sua ragazza si fosse accorta di quanto sia nociva per lei.

_Qualcuno è qui per te  
Se guardi bene ce l'hai di fronte  
Fugge anche lui per non dover scappare  
Se guardi bene ti sto di fronte  
Se parli piano, ti sento forte_

Toc toc. Improvvisamente la ragazza dai capelli corvini apre gli occhi. E' mattina, un nuovo giorno, il sole filtra tra gli spiragli delle persiane. E i pensieri non smettono di affollarle la mente, troppo veloci e caotici da poter afferrarne almeno uno e analizzarlo con freddezza e lucidità. Toc toc. Questa volta Joana distingue chiaramente il suono dei colpi alla sua porta, non sono solo nella sua testa. 

-Mamma non ho voglia di vedere nessuno! 

-Sono Cris... Amore, posso entrare?

La ragazza si drizza subito a sedere, cercando di cancellare dalle guance i solchi lasciati dalle lacrime della sera prima, e risponde controllando a stento il tremolio nella sua voce - Entra.

La vista davanti a lei le spezza ancora di più il cuore. Cris ha gli occhi gonfi e rossi, i capelli appena pettinati, i vestiti stropicciati come se ci avesse dormito.

-Cris...

-Zitta, per favore. Fammi parlare. Joana, ho bisogno che tu mi ascolti. Ieri non è andata per niente bene. E non parlo della tua malattia. Non ne posso più però. Non sopporto l'idea che tu pensi che io voglia controllarti perché non ti accetto come sei. Perché non è per niente vero. Quando ti ho detto che non sarei scappata, ero seria cazzo. E ti ho accettata con i tuoi difetti, con il tuo disturbo, con il cioccolato Kinder all'esterno e le sorprese all'interno... - la bionda sospira, sorridendo amaramente alla metafora che la stessa Joana aveva utilizzato per cercare di metterla in guardia - Ma ho bisogno anche di te. Del tuo aiuto. 

-Cris, mi dispiace io...

-Ho detto a mamma di noi due. Non la smetteva di chiedermi perché stessi quasi per piangere, non la smetteva di dirmi che mi stavo comportando come una bambina capricciosa... E niente, sono esplosa e gliel'ho detto. E poi sono scappata a casa di Amy. Sono una codarda, no? Lo avevi detto anche tu. Non sono riuscita ad affrontare mia madre dopo aver sganciato la bomba, ho lanciato il sasso e poi ho nascosto la mano. Come posso sperare di andare avanti nella nostra relazione se non riesco nemmeno affrontare la persona che mi ha messo al mondo dopo averle detto la verità? 

Joana non riesce più a stare ferma, si avvicina lentamente alla ragazza che ama e la prende tra le braccia, per una volta lei la roccia tra le due - Cris ti prego, non dire così. Sei la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca. Sei qui, di fronte a me. Ti vedo. Ti sento. E ti amo così tanto che la sola idea di non andarti bene mi distrugge. 

_Quello che voglio io da te  
Non sarà facile spiegare  
Non so nemmeno dove e perché hai perso le parole  
Ma se tu vai via, porti i miei occhi con te_

Joana sente il corpo di Cris sussultare tra le sue braccia e poi un singhiozzo. La diga di Cris si è rotta di nuovo e non riesce a trattenere le lacrime - Joana io ti amo. Se ieri ti ho chiesto di smettere di bere è perché stai prendendo delle medicine. Potrebbe farti male. E ti giuro, se ti succedesse qualcosa ne morirei. E lo so che non te lo dico spesso, lo so che sembra sempre che mi interessi poco e niente del mondo, ma quello che provo per te è così forte che mi è difficile pensare chiaramente, mi è difficile gestire le emozioni che provo quando sto con te, non metto a fuoco. 

  
_Piccola anima  
La luce dei lampioni ti accompagna a casa  
Innamorata e sola  
Quell'uomo infame non ti ha mai capita  
Sai che a respirare non si fa fatica  
È l'amore che ti tiene in vita_ _Camminare fa passare ogni tristezza  
_ _Ti va di passeggiare insieme?  
Meriti del mondo ogni sua bellezza  
Dicono che non c'è niente di più fragile di una promessa_

Ogni singhiozzo di Cris è una stretta al cuore, così Joana si distacca dalla piccola forma della sua ragazza e le prende il viso tra le mani, i pollici ad accarezzarle le guance e ad asciugarne via le lacrime - Ehi, per favore Cris basta, mi uccidi. Mi dispiace di averti trattata così ieri, non avrei dovuto. E' che mi sono rotta di essere sempre la parte debole. Sono stufa di sentirmi sempre sotto osservazione, di sentire che il prossimo passo può essere quello falso. Mi sento limitata persino nel respirare, mi sento sola in una strada senza lampioni, mi sento incompresa e non è colpa tua, Cris sento che stai facendo tutto il possibile per capirmi, per stare con me, per aiutarmi. E tante mattine sento che mi alzo dal letto solo per vedere te, il tuo sorriso e questi occhi che mi hanno stregata dal primo momento. Scusami per quello che ti ho detto ieri, scusami davvero tanto. Se potessi girerei le lancette e tornerei indietro nel tempo per rimangiarmi tutto, perché questa testa difettosa che mi ritrovo non abbia questi stupidi pensieri. - la ragazza dai capelli corvini si alza e porge la mano alla bionda - Andiamo a fare un giro al parco? Abbiamo entrambe bisogno di un po' di aria fresca.

La bionda annuisce e cerca di trattenere i singhiozzi e di calmarsi - Posso andare un attimo a sciacquarmi il viso? Tra il dormire da Amira coi vestiti di ieri e questa faccia sembro un mostro. 

Joana la guarda con tenerezza. Un mostro? Lei? Il suo angelo?

-Facciamo una cosa. Fai una doccia, puoi prendere qualcosa dal mio armadio.

Cris sorride e si strofina gli occhi - Anche quella maglietta di Homer che ti piace tanto?

-Perché ti piace così tanto?

La biondina si stringe nelle spalle - Non lo so, mi piace e basta.

-Va bene, puoi prenderla. Però a una condizione.

-Quale?

-Che non faccia la fine delle altre felpe che ti ho prestato, perché la voglio indietro.

-Hei, le altre me le hai lasciate volentieri.

-Questa me la devi ridare, così ci rimane il tuo profumo.

-Uff, va bene, non posso dirti di no quando fai così.

Dopo che Cris si è lavata e sistemata, le due vanno al parco vicino casa di Joana, tenendosi per mano e passeggiando tranquillamente. Parlano del più e del meno, vanno da un argomento più leggero a uno di quelli più spinosi, la lite del giorno prima e l'apparente coming out di Cris - Amore mio, tua madre capirà, sei sua figlia e ti vuole bene. E se non dovesse essere così, puoi sempre venire a vivere con me, mia madre ti considera già una figlia. Ed è il minimo, perché tu meriti il mondo. Non ti farò promesse, perché non posso farne. Però sappi, che finché tu vorrai, ci sarò per te, come tu ci sei per me. Anche se non dovessimo continuare a stare insieme. 

  
_Ma se tu vai via, porti i miei sogni con te  
_ _Piccola anima_  
Tu non sei per niente piccola

-Ehi, cos'è questa storia di non continuare a stare insieme? Io al momento non mi riesco a immaginare lontana da te, ho tanti sogni che ormai senza di te non posso immaginare. 

-Cris... tu hai sogni grandi, come puoi pensare di condividerli con una persona piccola come me?

La biondina la guarda con occhi tristi e appoggia la sua fronte a quella di Joana - No, tu non sei per niente piccola.


End file.
